Cloaked
by TheFinalElements
Summary: Tension between the cats are strained, and only one cat knows what's going on: the elusive, mysterious Shadow Flitter. Join a trio if lowly pheasants as they unravel the mystery for the sake of their tribe, and their future lives.
1. Prologue

**Oh, hey. This is a notice. Writing warriors is not my specialty, so this would probably be the one and only story your going to get from me. The story is purely fanfiction, with made-up characters inspired by Erin Hunter's warriors series. **

**That said, read on.**

* * *

**&o0O0o&**

The half-moon hid behind some clouds, casing the world in darkness. The faint light of stars glittered in the vast stretch of sky, against a black nothingness of space. Glowing windows belonging to houses shone in the distance, covering the horizon with their sloping ceilings.

In the midst of slumber and silence, a small steady sound of steps echoed in a dilapidated cabin, in the center of the woods. It was from the pioneer years, and old-fashioned shelter made of logs with a brick chimney and rotting wood furniture. After years of insolation, the place had gained the scent of its surroundings. But it was still human-made, after all.

A faint silhouette of a broad shouldered tom appeared, his muscles rippling from underneath his striped abyssinian fur. The cat paused to scent the air, but detected nothing amiss except the strong scent of human. _Hmm, so maybe those two-legged monsters have discovered this after all. _The tom kept on padding forward, his pads scraping against the grainy wood.

In a fraction of a second, the light that was shining through the broken windows was obscured as a shadow flitted by. The tom froze, his ears straight and alert. There seemed to be a light, ominous hissing sound, or maybe he was imagining it. Two eyes glinted in the darkness, a sinister shade of emerald green.

In the dead of night, it looked like he was not alone.

* * *

**Ha, the introduction. :P I'm probably going to work on the first chapter later, after some planning on how it will go. And between chapters, please review! It shows me that someone actually cares about this lame story, even if you say "I hate it". Yea...**


	2. Information

This story is different from Warriors, so I have to explain some things:

There is only one tribe, or rather, a band of cats that have grouped together. Plenty of loners out there. Their camp is at the far west side of Maple forest, a large area covered with trees. The humanplace (I hate that name) is not far away from it. The camp itself is a large ditch that they have surrounded with sharp thorns and other borders, except the entrance, which they guard night and day. The tribe's name is The Tribe of Sprouting Saplings

* * *

**Rankings**

**1) Leader **

**2) Top Advisor**

**3) Med Cat**

**4) Elite **

**5) Soldiers**

**6) Hunters**

**7) Peasants**

**8) Prisoners**

1) It's basically the head of the group, makes the decisions, yada yada. But the leader only has **one** life.

2) Deputy. I don't really have to say more.

3) Same concept as leader, though every med cat is also an elite. They know superb battle skills, and **can **mate.

4) The leader's top group of cats. And also the highest rank you can get from a ceremony. They are usually the ones chosen to go on quests, although the number of them has been decreasing ever since the first one...vanished.

5) Next up, Soldiers. They fight for the tribe, and usually are the ones that guard the camp entrance.

6) They supply most the prey, though they eat second to last (So ironic...)

7) They pretty much just get the spare jobs. And they eat last.

Cats can move up and down the ranking, considering how they behave. Only Elites have the ability to become a Med cat, if they want to. The leader and top advisor ranks can be taken, but only when the current occupant steps down or dies. Apprentices and kits have no ranking, and queens can fit into any category.

* * *

**Clan rituals**

Eating) When mealtime comes, the tribe eats according to ranking. If there isn't enough food, peasants eat grass (Major digestive problems follow. Hmm...I'd stay hungry)

Ranking Ceremony) Ceremonies are arranged by leaders and both the leader and top advisor can perform it. In the ceremony, you receive your last name, and get a rank according to how your mentor described your accomplishments. but beforehand, you must sit guarding the entrance for a night. (Fighters: *cheer*)You cannot sleep afterwards, and can only rest at night.

Naming) All grown cats have the same naming type. Apprentices all have an 'in training' suffix, and kits have none.

**More will be added when my crazy mind has made up more wacky stuff, so be on the lookout for new add-ins. I'm working on chapter one, and it will be posted soon. **


End file.
